


Birthday Surprises

by Muselover1



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muselover1/pseuds/Muselover1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's birthday has been completely crap, and he is ready to do battle with Webster. But when he gets home he is in for quite a wonderful surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> The next part of my WebGott fanfics. Part of the AU that my friends Katie and Chelsea came up with, Joe is a barber and owns his own shop. The promise that Webster made to Joe in 'Red Skin and Blue Bruises'is put into action. Also a lot, and I mean a lot, of Hershey's chocolate is involved.

Liebgott could never remember having such a shit birthday before. He’d had to do two shifts at his own barbers due to 3 workers calling in sick (utter bullshit), hadn’t received any presents or cards that morning as the postal service decided that day to have a fucking strike and even Web hadn’t fucking bothered to wish him happy birthday or get off his fucking ass to see him off. Instead he’d stayed asleep, curled upon his side of the bed and didn’t even wake up to say goodbye. Fucking dick. He stomped up the stairs to his apartment, cursing the useless city council that couldn’t give a rat’s ass about fixing the lift. He reached his door and shoved the keys in, pushed through and slammed the door shut behind him. The room was in semi darkness, the light from the street below shining through the windows. His anger started to increase even more. Never mind that he had had a full fucking day at work, now he came home to an empty house. Fucking typical. Throwing his bag in the general direction of the sofa, he marched through to the kitchen, intending on grabbing as many beers as possible, and perhaps some Hershey’s too, if Web hadn’t been a bastard and hidden them, again. He flicked on the light switch and blinked stupidly in the harsh light as he tried to take in the scene before him. The kitchen looked like a bomb site. What seemed to be all the pots in the room were piled high in the sink and scattered across all the surfaces. Stepping further into room, Lieb scratched his head in confusion. What the hell was going on? He was the one that cooked all the time; Web had a bad habit of burning cereal. He picked up a pot and took a closer look. As expected, there was a blackened mess stuck to the bottom, but also there was still some of the original substance left behind. He cautiously swiped his finger across the brown mess and tentatively tasted it. He got a slight shock when the delicious taste of Hershey’s chocolate bombarded his mouth, with a slight burnt after taste unfortunately. Lieb was so confused right now. The chocolate was still smooth enough to have just recently been melted.

He turned and walked slowly out of the kitchen and into the sitting room, and then noticed that light was creeping through the cracks between the bedroom door. He walked up to the door and pushed it open.

“Web?” he asked quietly as he stepped around the door, wondering what the hell the man had been doing, worrying slightly at what he would find. What he saw in the room made his heart almost fail. Webster was sprawled, completely naked, across their double bed, the soft light of the beside lamp catching his dark hair and pale skin and making them almost glow. Web stared at Lieb with a glint in his eye, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“Hey.” He said softly. “What took you so bloody long?” he smirked, sitting up against the pillows behind him. Lieb licked his suddenly dry lips and let his eyes travel over the gorgeous body in front of him.

“I was fucking working dipshit” he said, unsure whether to still be angry, or thrilled at the idea of what could be happening very soon. “On my fucking birthday, I’ll remind you by the way, since you seemed to have forgotten this morning.” He shut the door and stepped further into the room toward the bed. He slipped his shoes off and shrugged his jacket to the floor, then slowly sat on the edge of the bed trying to show no interest in the tempting sight before him, wanting to piss Webster off as revenge for the crap day that he kind of blamed Web for, just a bit. He then noticed a bowl sitting on top of the table next to the bed. Frowning he leaned closer to it, inhaling deeply as an extremely intoxicating aroma wafted from it. Hershey’s chocolate? He leant back to look at Web, confused beyond all reason. Web chuckled faintly and brought himself up to lean on his knees, warm body pressed softly and amazingly against Lieb’s back. He raised his hands and placed them gently against Lieb’s shoulders. He stroked along Lieb’s shoulder blades and down his back, fingers tracing over the bumps of Lieb’s thin back. Lieb sighed contentedly, failing dramatically at staying angry.

“I’m sorry for this morning.” He breathed against Lieb’s neck, hands trailing right down the man’s spine. “I didn’t mean to sleep in. I was going to get you breakfast.” His hands came round the front and started undoing Lieb’s belt, very slowly, teasing the buckle open. “I can make it up to you now if you’d like” he kissed Lieb’s neck lightly, tongue lazily licking at the frantic pulse beating under the skin. Lieb’s breath caught in his throat, blood pounding through his body. He groaned and leaned back into the warm, appealing body behind him. He turned to face Web and as he did his eyes caught sight of the bowl again. Curiosity got the better of him and as he turned he leaned back a little to question Webster.

“What the hell is with the chocolate anyway? I mean, Christ, I thought we’d been bombed or something when I saw the fucking kitchen. And since when did you ever attempt anything that involved that room?” Webster’s face split into a wide grin as he reached over and picked up the bowl. Lieb saw that it had been sitting on a hot pack to keep the chocolate from solidifying.

“Well, as it’s your birthday, I assumed I was allowed to treat you. If you don’t want it I can always go get rid of the chocolate. It was only your whole stack.” Lieb lunged forward and grabbed Web by the wrists, almost upsetting the bowl.

“What do you mean my whole fucking stack, you bastard! You used 30 bars of Hershey’s! What the fuck were you trying to do, make a fucking lake out of it?” Lieb felt anger flair inside his belly. Why the fuck did this dick use all of his Fucking Chocolate? Web just grinned wickedly and wrenched his hands free from Lieb’s grasp and in doing so some of the precious chocolate spilled over and splattered onto the sheets. Web glanced down at the bed, and then slowly looked up at Liebgott, whose face seemed frozen in shock horror. Web yelped and scrambled clumsily up the bed, thrusting the bowl back onto the table just in time, as Lieb threw himself on top of him.

“You fucking dick! You asshole! You’ve just wasted my fucking Hershey’s! Look, that’s like 10 fucking bars worth!” he yelled, hands scrabbling against Webster’s skin, wanting to grab him and wreck destruction against the laughing, infuriatingly beautiful man trapped beneath him. Lieb leaned closer to Webs face and growled at him “So, how exactly were to planning to make it up to me? It better be fucking worth the pain I’m feeling right now.” Web breathed heavily, body heaving from   
laughing too hard.

“Alright, alright...did I ever tell you that you talk in your sleep?” Web asked, hands rising to play with the buttons on Lieb’s shirt. Liebgott shook his head.

“Well, let me just say, your little secrets are no more. I know exactly what you want.”   
Lieb froze. Oh Jesus. That secret. The chocolate. Webster naked. Oh Christ.

“Oh fuck.” He whispered. Web grinned like a fucking maniac. He had undone all the buttons on Lieb’s shirt and was now pulling it off of him. Lieb wriggled free and sat up, straddling Webster’s waist. He felt the unessential blood in his body rush straight down south as he licked his lips and leaned down for a kiss. Web eagerly accepted. It was a bit hasty and clumsy in their eagerness for things to progress. Lieb straightened up, slid further down the bed and reached for the bowl. He dipped a finger into the chocolate to test that it was cool enough to use, and satisfied that he wouldn’t burn Web, he gathered more in his hand and let it pour straight on to Webster’s chest. Lieb watched as the chocolate slowly travelled down Webster’s chest and stomach, slowing down as it reached his navel. Web stuck his tongue between his teeth; exhilaration escaping him in short gasps as Lieb lowered his head and licked a long strip right up his body. Lieb moaned with pleasure as the tang of the chocolate and the salt of Web’s skin mingled delectably in his mouth. Web shuddered under him as Web hissed loudly, and Lieb took that as a “Hurry the fuck up Joe!” Not wanting to disappoint, Liebgott hastily covered most of Webster’s body in chocolate, every time clearing it away with his tongue, nibbling slightly on Web’s shoulder, chest and inner thigh, Web’s excitement obvious from that angel. His own was begging for attention, but he had no plans of ending the fun just yet, oh no, he had much bigger plans. It was his birthday after all.

Once the bowl was practically empty, Lieb sprawled himself across Webster’s sticky body, completely naked, his pants had somehow disappeared in the process. Both were breathing quite hard but they both still needed to be satisfied. Lieb grinned at Web and whispered softly in his ear

“That was fucking wonderful. But, as I’m sure you can see, there are certain issues that need taken care of” he nodded his head were the problem lay. Web smiled knowingly and nodded in agreement. “But seeing as it’s my birthday, I think I deserve to decide what happens.” Lieb said. He pushed himself up slightly and stared down at Webster. “You remember last time, the little promise you gave me?” Lieb whispered. Webster recalled last time. His cheek still hurt from that punch that Lieb had thrown unnecessarily. Well maybe he had deserved it; he had bitten almost right through Joe’s lip in his desperation.

“Yeah, I think I remember. You punched me in the god damn face then fucked the life out of me, correct?” he asked, smirking as he did so.

“Yes. And I vividly remember you promising that next time, it was my turn” Lieb breathed against Web’s neck, trailing soft kisses against the fluttering pulse. Web grabbed him and pulled him up for a kiss, tongue pushing past Lieb’s chocolate flavoured lips. They rolled over together, so that Lieb was now pinned down by Webster, who promptly yanked open the drawer in the table and pulled out a small bottle. He squeezed a generous amount of lube on to his hand and quick as a flash had a finger in Lieb’s surprisingly accepting body. Lieb gasped and groaned in encouragement, eager for Web to add a little more. Webster got the hint and quickly added not one but two more fingers. They both moaned loudly as Lieb’s body quivered and tightened slightly as Web’s fingers just grazed that amazing bundle of nerves inside Lieb.

“Jesus Christ Web...oh Christ...that...ugh that’s fine...that’s fine” Lieb stuttered desperate for Webster to go a stage further. Web stroked his fingers a few more times, letting loose from Joe noises that sent shivers across his skin. He pulled his hand away and bit back a laugh at the small yelp that Lieb made from the loss of contact. He quickly poured some lube onto Lieb, lined himself up carefully pushed in, even with the preparation he had done. Lieb moaned and rolled his hips, lifting his legs and wrapping them around Webster, pulling him further in. Web paused briefly, catching his breath, and then started thrusting forward; slowly at first but after a few deep moans and almost growls from Joe he picked up speed. Lieb was so delirious with pleasure, mouth and brain giving up entirely on working together. His hand went to relieve himself, but Web slapped it away, instead grabbing it himself and running his hand along Lieb’s arousal. They both could tell they were close to the end, muscles tensing, breathing growing more erratic every second. Lieb was the first to lose it, moaning, almost humming with satisfaction, and that noise drove Web over the edge. His body shuddered and clenched as he let go inside Lieb, who’s half closed eyes and dopey smile showed he didn’t mind at all. Web pulled out and collapsed down next to Joe, adrenaline coursing through him, making his skin feel like it was on fire. Joe turned round to smile at him, face flushed and sleepy looking.

“Thanks’ Web. That was the best gift I could have asked for” he murmured and pulled himself closer to Web, arm slinking around his hip. Webster grinned sheepishly, planting a light kiss on Lieb’s forehead before he snuggled down to rest his head between Lieb’s shoulder and neck, the smell of Lieb’s incredible body enough to send him to sleep immediately, a content and happy smile spread across both their faces.


End file.
